multiverse_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Alita Cronwell
Appearance Normally BLACK hair (Dyed blond for Fashion Month), green eyes and Ivory skin. Personality Calm before the storm type. Doesn't get angry easily, but when she does, watch out. "She seems to come from Everywhere. Welcome to the Dragon's Lair" - Blackmore's Night Lyrics Fighting Style Uses air to fight, summons tornadoes, blasts of air, flight and also suffocates people. And uses Water to fight with as well. Backstory Born into the house of Orin, Alita is the great grand niece of Arthur Curry. Never actually met him, she started to hate him. When she was born, her mother became a drunk and her father worked as a part time teacher and a part time company partner. As she got older, her mother became more and more in depth with her alcohol and her father grew more distant. When ever she needed help, she would ask her uncle Rick or uncle Ross. When she was 4, however, she watched her uncle Ross die right in front of her. Ross had taken her out for ice cream, but the vendor was a cash only and he didn't have cash on him. Using her "puppy eyes" he opted to go to the bank and get cash. Before they entered, the bank door exploded and a woman that was clouded in lightning was standing there laughing. "Alita! Hide!" Her uncle told her to hide and she hid where she could still see and cheer him on. "I'm Lustful Lightning, bow down to me?" Alita heard her cackle and try to seduce her uncle. "I"m The Hero known as Radiant Soldier! Stop this! Hand over the money to the bank, Villain!" He drew his water sword but before he used it, she used her lightning to kill him. "Such a shame." Alita ran for help, but was unnecessary. Police showed up and caught her. The ambulance found her and diagnosed Ross' body. "His brain was fried, and all of his nervous system had over electrocuted." Said one responder. "Shush, not so loud. His daughter is over." The other said. She spoke in tears. "I'm... Not his daughter... I'm his.. Niece." she cried. "Uncle... Wake up..." Authorities called her father and other uncle. From then on she has always had a problem making major decisions. It wasn't long after that when she discovered her quirk. Rick had been out of town, her father was too in depth with his work, so her mother dropped her of at a daycare. Alita had been playing with a Crimson Riot toy when a boy from the daycare took it from her. "Give it back!" He stuck his tongue out at her and she raised both hands, before she knew it, the boy had been sent backwards. Feeling the air around her hands she couldn't think. The boy was crying and blaming her, but the other kids stated it was him who bullied her first. After that she mainly stayed to herself. Watching the daycare lady cook, she wanted to cook too. When she turned 8 she had already mastered pancakes and other breakfast foods for herself. Her mother was always passed out on the couch or bed. She purchased cook books from her mothers credit card and other books. They didn't have a television or any other electronics in the house. She taught herself many things within 6 years after her uncle Ross' death. Being 10 years old, she was going on a field trip with her class, of course parent approval was needed and she asked her mom to sign it. Her mom was drunk off the rocks, so she didn't know what she signed or if it even happened. During the field trip she was imagining what a tornado would look like in her head. Making hand motions, she accidentally summoned a 2 story tornado, knocking people in front of her away from the others. She got a major scolding from her dad, her mom and the teachers. While also getting appraised by just the teachers. "Alita, if you can learn to control that power, you can do great things. Mr and Mrs. Cronwell, I would recommend you take her to do some IQ testing. She's incredibly intelligent for her age." The principal of the elementary school was talking. "We will do what is best for her. We will not let another person tell us how to parent our child." Phillip had taken her and Theresa out of that office. Holding Alita's hand harder than what was comfortable. "Damn that guy. Who does he think he is?" She was on the brink of tears for how painful he was holding her hand. "Get in, young lady." She never defied her dad and crawled into the car. When they got home, she went into her room and cried into her books silently. Hearing Philip yell at Theresa and Theresa back at him. The smell of alcohol was everywhere, she wanted to leave this place. Each passing year, she became top student in her class. She always put on a smile for the people around her, except when Rick was around. She never lied to Rick, he was the only person she could count on to be there for her. Sometimes not in the ways that she would have wanted. Rick had talked to his brother about her intelligence and pushed for them to get her IQ Tested. After a year or so of pushing, they finally gave in. A month after she turned 14, her parents took her to see someone about her intellectual ability. The person, who gave the exam to her, said she was a gifted child and they recommended that she go to Japan’s UA for further studying that she couldn’t find here in Oklahoma. After two weeks and considering the examiners suggestion thoroughly, her parents decided that it was a good idea and they sent her to Tokyo, Japan. Little did she know though, that the examiner had written a letter to Mr. Nezu, the principle of Japan’s UA, of her recommendation. When she arrived in Japan, she was greeted by a secret service agent who took her to an apartment complex just outside the school, the agent then handed Alita a letter from Principle Nezu himself, it read: Miss Cronwell, I, Nezu, Principle of UA academy, have received a letter of your recommendation from your previous examiner, Dr. Pluto, and taking his letter into consideration, it is a pleasure to announce from all the teachers here at UA that you have been accepted here. It is an honor to have such a promising student attending UA academy. We have already provided living quarters for you, so make yourself at home and welcome to UA Academy. Sincerely, Mr. Principle Nezu Feeling surprised and overwhelmed, she decided to take a seat on one of the beds provided. She got in on recommendation alone and she was overjoyed yet kind of sad that she couldn’t show off in the entrance exams. Looking around her apartment, she notices that it is not very decorated nor has many books. Taking a few moments to unpack her things, she takes out her wallet and her journal, making a list of what is needed in her new home, she goes off to the store and to the bookstore. Since she arrived 2 weeks before other students, she took the time to look around Tokyo but realized it was too crowded near the center of it. Having got what she needed, she headed back and began decorating and placing books on their own labeled shelves. After a few hours of doing that she headed to bed and there on stayed in her room until classes started or she needed food. Has found to sleep under water preferable to an actual bed.